memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Vault (STO)
The Vault is a mission in Star Trek Online, primarily taking place in the Romulan facility of the same name. It is the first mission of the "Cloaked Intentions" featured episode series and is available to characters of all factions. The player must infiltrate the Vault, where the Reman Resistance under Obisek are manufacturing thalaron weapons for their war against the Tal Shiar and the Romulan Star Empire. The player is required to use a small craft for this mission rather than their starship. Description Federation The Romulans had a base known as the Vault that they used for research into Borg technology. This facility was abandoned in the chaos after the destruction of the Romulan homeworld, but intelligence suggests that the work there was far enough along that it was used to retrofit 's ship before it disappeared along with Ambassador Spock's vessel in the Hobus system. Long-range sensors have detected energy spikes in the Haakona system, and Starfleet Intelligence believes that someone is bringing the Vault back online. We need to know who and, more importantly, we need to know if there is still Borg technology or restricted weaponry on that base. I need you to proceed immediately to the Haakona system and investigate the Vault. Engage if you must, but I would prefer if you could gather the information we need without conflict. Klingon Empire The Romulans researched Borg technology at a base known as the Vault. The Vault was abandoned in the chaos after the destruction of the Romulan homeworld. We sent a group of scout ships into the region a few years later, but they were lost in an ambush by an unknown vessel. Since then we have been monitoring the region for signs of activity. Long-range sensors have detected energy spikes in the Haakona system, and Klingon Intelligence believes that someone is bringing the Vault back online. I want you to find out who. I also want to know if there is any Borg technology or restricted weaponry on that base. Good luck – and good hunting. Romulan Republic (Federation-aligned) Before the destruction of Romulus, the Imperial Navy and the Tal Shiar operated a base known as the Vault. It was a massive starbase in a remote system, designed to facilitate illegal research and construction projects on a tremendous scale. I am sure, however, that a breach of interstellar accords is no surprise to you. Research at the Vault led to the use of Borg technology in various Romulan ship refits. While the facility was abandoned in the wake of the Hobus supernova, long-rang sensor scans have reported activity and ship traffic in the Haakona system, where the Vault is located. Starfleet wishes to be certain that nobody is able to use the Vault to acquire Borg technology or Restricted weapons. Command has recommended that you, as a former subject of the Star Empire, may have an advantage in entering the Vault by subterfuge instead of force. I need you to proceed immediately to the Haakona system and investigate the Vault. Engage if you must, but I would prefer it if you could gather the information we need without conflict. Summary Intelligence reports indicate renewed activity at a top-secret Romulan research facility that was thought to be abandoned. The player is ordered to conduct a covert investigation using a shuttle. Immediately on arrival at the Haakona system it becomes clear that the facility is no longer unoccupied. Though the massive station is too large to cloak, there is no telling how large a force is garrisoned there, and so the player finds a way to bypass the tachyon detection grid to enter the station undetected. Inside, the player finds the sparse remnants of the once mighty Romulan Empire's secret endeavors. The station's still active power and security systems slow the player down as they move deeper into the station, though the Romulan military presence is mysteriously absent. The player encounters some interesting activity, including a salvaged Borg sphere, but the source of the anomalous sensor readings is found in the final chamber; a massive thalaron generator. The player is confronted by a Reman captain identifying himself as Obisek. Obisek explains that a rift has opened in the Romulan Star Empire between the Romulans and Remans since the fall of Praetor Shinzon and the destruction of the Hobus star. He goes on to explain that his resistance movement requires weapons to liberate the Reman people, and that he has no qualms in resorting to barbarism to save his race from subjugation. Obisek suspects the player of acting as a spy on behalf of Empress Sela, and with regret informs the player that he cannot allow anyone to interfere with his agenda. The player's shuttle is attacked by several wings of Reman fighters as it makes its escape, as well as some larger vessels from Obisek's fleet. On leaving the Vault the player finds that the cavalry has already been dispatched to deal with the Reman vessels in the system. Due to the environmental effects of the micro-nebula surrounding the Vault, the allied vessel (either the or , depending on faction) asks the player's help in fending off fighters and heavy torpedos. The allied ship retreats at high warp to draw the Remans away to allow the player's shuttle to escape. The whereabouts of Obisek or the Reman resistance are left unknown, and the stage is set for what could descend into civil war within the Empire. References Characters :Kyle DeSoto • Obisek • T'Nae • Temek • Vishka Sela Races and cultures :Borg • Klingon • Reman • Romulan • Vulcan States and organizations :Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Reman Resistance • Romulan Republic • Romulan Republican Force • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Borg Collective • Romulan Star Empire • Romulan Star Navy • Tal Shiar Starships and vehicles :Borg sphere • warbird • ( ) • Klingon bird-of-prey • warbird • fighter • Starbase 39-Sierra • warbird • ( ) Locations :Haakona system • Starbase 39-Sierra • The Vault Hobus system Technology and weapons :subspace radio satellite • tachyon detection grid • thalaron generator Ranks and titles :admiral • lieutenant commander Appendices Connections External link * Category:Star Trek Online missions Category:Cloaked Intentions featured episode missions Category:Romulan Mystery episode missions Category:Freedom episode missions